Fall Asleep On Your Deathbed
by btrstories
Summary: Who knew that when you broke a promise to someone important, they would stop talking to you for good? Making you feel like you don't even exist. Now you're trying everything to get them to forgive you. But...what if, it was too late now?
1. Prologue

_**Fall Asleep On Your Deathbed**_

**A/N: So I deleted my other story 'The Amazing Spider-man' mostly because I felt like I was NEVER going to update that. So...I decided to make a new one. I'm still working on my other one called 'I Am Number Four' but I always like working on two stories. If I feel like writing a chapter one day on ONE story, but if the next day, I don't feel like writing the next chapter of the same story, then I go to my OTHER story, and write the next chapter for THAT one instead. It's just how I work. ^-^**

**So, this story is based off a song, and a true story. The song is called 'Deathbed' by a band named 'There For Tomorrow.' Now I'm pretty sure a lot of you haven't heard of the band, but I love them. ^_^ Their my second fav band. And, I saw this video where the lead singer of that band talked about what happened in his life and about him writing the song.(Like, his dark past. Seriously, that video made me freakin cry, it was so fuckin sad)So I decided to take that, add some of my own little ideas, and make it into a Big Time Rush story. :)**

**On, and by the way, this will just be a short story. Probably just 5 chapters or so. Unless I get more ideas. And this is like, the prologue though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the awesome song by There For Tomorrow, or the whole plot of this story.**

Sometimes we lose what we loved the most. Whether it is someone human or just an important object. But in this case...it's a human being.

We can lose that special someone in a couple of ways. Whether it's because they left or moved out. Got kidnapped or lost. Or worse... they... passed away.

Well then they passed away for a reason. Maybe it was an accident. But then again...maybe it wasn't. You can_ kill_ yourself. You can have a car accident or something and just _die_ like that. You can get a very bad illness and die from it.

But death shouldn't even be crossing_ your_ mind right now.

You should be happy that_ your_ still alive.

And you should remember that_ that_ important person in your life who is gone, is in a better place now.

Whether it's in heaven, and God took them there _way_ too quickly. Or whether it's in a different country or state. Because they_ left_ for a reason...and you just keep thinking that they hate you, but in reality they still love you with all their heart.

And you should remember that that person is always with you everywhere you go. No matter what.

Now, what if _all_ of this...started out with one little promise? Because sometimes, people make promises that the they_ can't_ keep. Sometimes, they _know_ they can't keep it. But a lot of the times, they don't know it. And once that promise is broken...you start to feel bad and do every bit of thing that you could possibly do, so that person can forgive you.

Apologies won't always work though. So you can say it all you want, but that person might never forgive you. And if that person never forgives you, then that would just break your heart. You don't want them to keep hating every bit of you. You don't want them to ignore you every time you talk. You don't want them to pretend that your invisible when you clearly aren't.

If that actually happens, then you must've messed up. Big time.

You feel like there's no going back. You can't change the past. You can't forget about the past.

But what if something much, much worse happens in the future that you never expected?...Well then that would definitely shatter_ you_ into pieces. But mostly your heart.

You won't be able to sleep. Terrible nightmares would keep you awake all night.

You won't be able to eat. You'd feel like throwing up afterwords.

You won't be able to think straight. All of those memories will just keep circling around your head and never leave you alone. They'll just keep haunting you.

You'll sob or cry all day and night and you won't be able to stop.

You keep thinking to yourself _'Why couldn't I keep my promise?'_ or_ 'I wish there was somehow a way...to go back in time to prevent any of this from happening.'_ Even though you know that there is NO way back.

You can't do anything. The past is gone. The future remains.

But you just _can't_ forget the past. No matter how hard you try...and no matter how sad it might've been.

You just have to move on. Let it go. Because if you _keep_ thinking about it, then it would just keep ruining _your_ life.

**A/N: So yeah...this prologue sucked and didn't make a sense a little bit, but I'm pretty sure this kinda gave you an idea of what the story is gonna be about. If you want me to continue please review. If not I can just delete it. I mean, I'll delete it from HERE but not from my computer. :)**


	2. Save Me From The Dark

_**Fall Asleep On Your Deathbed**_

**A/N: There's really nothing to say...just that this chapter was inspired by the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. And I'm pretty sure you know I WILL be continuing this story :) So...yeah...awkward...what is it, like...4:30 already? Lol well it is where I am :P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Save Me From The Dark<span>**

It was after midnight. So almost everyone was asleep in the neighborhood. But with the thunder and lightning that kept striking outside, it was pretty impossible to sleep calmly that night.

The wind was really strong. You could even hear like your windows were about to pop open in any second. You could hear the tree branches hitting the roof of your house. Your could hear the rain hitting the ground outside.

So it was really hard to sleep in this terrible weather.

But for everyone in the Knight family, it wasn't all that hard to finally sleep.

Though...little 10 year-old Katie was all alone in her room and she seemed frightened. It seemed like if she was struggling to get out of bed, but she was still asleep. She kept mumbling. It's like she was having a terrible nightmare or something.

She was moving side to side. You could almost see that she was about to cry in her sleep.

_'No! Don't let me go!'_

She started to cry now. Those voices in her dream were just echoing in her head. But in that dream...she was talking with someone that she knew. Someone very close to her, who had the same blood as her. Someone she definitely loved with her entire heart. And that someone, was...her older brother; Kendall Knight.

_She could feel his hand grabbing on to _her_ hand so strongly. He couldn't let her go. He knew, that he just _couldn't_ let her go._

_'I'll never let you go!' Kendall yelled, through the strong and loud wind going on._

_'P-promise?'_

_'...Of course...'_

_She looked down after he said that. She saw how everyone and everything else on the ground was so tiny. Like little ants. So she was practically a thousand feet _away_ from the ground. Her brother was grabbing on to a pole by an apartments window, while she was struggling to get up, and quickly go into the apartment._

_She was hanging on the tall building, a__nd it was scary. So, so scary.'Cross your heart?' Kendall gave one last look at his sister. But by the time he was about to respond, it was too late. She had fallen. Fallen off the tall building.'No!' Kendall yelled, starting to tear up. He almost wanted to jump out and save her, but he knew that it was too risky._

''No...no...'' Katie kept mumbling in her sleep.''No...no...NO!'' She yelled out, as she sat up in her bed.

She put her hands in her face, as she started to cry.''No...'' She quietly said.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Knight burst into her room. Kendall right behind them.''Sweetie! What's the matter?'' Kenneth Knight asked, while holding a baseball bat.''Did someone sneak in here? You hurt?''

Katie was breathing deeply, and she just seemed so scared. More terrified than ever. She was looking down, but when she looked up, her gaze went to her older brother, Kendall.

Kendall stood there wide awake. He was really scared once Katie had moved her gaze to his.

''N-no...I-I'm fine.'' Katie said, as she looked down.

''Honey,'' Mrs. Knight sat down in her daughter's bed, and put her hands in her face.''Katie, your burning up.'' Mrs. Knight then lifted Katie's head up, and felt the tears that streamed down Katie's cheeks.''Why are you crying? Are you sure everything's alright?''

''Yes mom, just...''

''Just what?'' She heard Kendall say.

''N-nightmare.'' She said, not even bothering to look Kendall straight in the eyes.

''So that might explain why your crying, but are you sure your feeling well? It looks like you might have a fever.'' Mr. Knight said.

''I'm fine, really.''

''Ok, we don't believe you though, but we'll be checking up on you. Try to sleep now.'' Mrs. Knight gave Katie a small kiss on her head, as well as Mr. Knight.

''Come on Kendall. Back to bed.'' Mrs. Knight whispered to her son, who was standing right by the bedroom door.

''I'll, stay here with her...if you want.'' Kendall whispered to his parents.

''Alright then. Make sure she get's a good night sleep. If she's feeling sick or anything, just let us know.'' Mr. Knight said, as he patted Kendall in the back. After that, the two parents were gone. They had left the door a bit opened though.

Kendall looked at the door, then at his sister, who was looking down, but then looked up at him.

''W-why'd you stay?'' Katie asked.

''Your my little sister. I don't want anything happening to you.'' Kendall smiled, and then sat down in Katie's bed.''Hey, was that little nightmare a bit too scary?''

''You have no idea.''

''You want me to stay here till you fall asleep again? Or I could just stay here the whole night. If you want.''

''Whichever you want...I don't mind.'' Katie said, looking down while playing around with her blanket. Then, Kendall just stood up.

''Alright, move over a bit.'' He said, as Katie moved a little closer to the wall, and Kendall laid down next to her in the bed. He kissed her forehead, and he put his hand on top of the pillow she was using.''Goodnight.'' He said, as Katie smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

''Night...'' She whispered.

_'You're too young to be dealing with these things! Who gave you this!' Kenneth yelled at his daughter, very frustrated._

_'I-I...' Katie felt like she was out of breath.'Sorry...' She whispered, while putting her head down._

_'Pills? Hanging out with people who can give you drugs, weapons, and all that? That's it. Were not putting up with this.' Kenneth said, as he just walked away upstairs._

_'No, dad, please! What are you gonna do?' Katie asked. but no answers. Her mother just gave her a very sad look and walked off also.'K-kendall you have to do something!'_

_'No. I don't even know who you are anymore...' Kendall said, as he just walked upstairs, and shut the door closed._

_The entire house was now dead silent. Katie was now crying her eyes out.'Please...don't just leave me here...'_

''Ahh!'' Katie screamed, as she sat up in her bed.

''Katie? What happened?'' Kendall asked, also sitting up and putting one hand in his sister's back. It turns out he was awake the whole time.

''Kendall,'' Katie hugged the blonde.''Please...don't ever leave me.''

''Wait...what are you-''

''Just, please...promise me that you will never, ever leave me.'' Kendall could hear his little sister starting to cry in his chest. He had a little sad face placed in his face now, and he just hugged his little sister back.

''I..I promise.'' He said.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I think it was kind of suckish, but you know...I'm not the best writer here. I try though. And I'm so sorry if my next update is VERY late. I got school and chiz :l**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: So if you haven't read what's on my profile, I have decided that I am not writing on Fanfiction anymore. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I just don't have that huge love for Big Time Rush anymore.(Since all I wrote on here was in the BTR archive) Yes, I still like them,but you know, I'm just not really feeling it anymore. :/**_

_**Alright, well my wonderful friend (**_**BigTimeRush-BTR**_**) offered to take over this story :) So go to her profile and read on!**_

_**So, I guess that's it guys. I just want to say thank you for your wonderful support and the amazing reviews that I have received throughout these past months. They always put a smile on my face, so thank you so much for that.**** I love you all.**_

_**~btrstories**_


End file.
